A Little Singing Never Hurt
by dracohermionelove
Summary: Today is the first Hogwarts Talent show and there are going to be alot of suprises.i know a sucky summary but the story is good plz read and review!


Today was Hogwarts first talent show; everyone was excited they wanted to know who would be performing. Everyone gathered in the Great Hall and waited for Dumbledore to start his speech.

"Good Afternoon, today as you all know is are first annual talent show," there was an applause; Dumbledore raised his hand to silence the students. "As I was saying today is the first annual talent show, we have some very talented students and teachers who are going to perform today so why don't we just get to it. First up we have Professor Snape and Professor McGonnalle, sing Any Thing You Can Do I Can Do Better." Dumbledore said with a smile on his face.

Snape and McGonnalle walk on stage,

_McGonnalle: Anything you can do I can do better I can do anything better than you  
Snape: No, you can't  
McGonnalle: Yes, I can  
Snape: No, you can't  
McGonnalle: Yes, I can  
Snape: No, you can't  
McGonnalle: Yes, I can, yes, I can_

_Snape: Anything you can be I can be greater Sooner or later I'm greater than you  
McGonnalle: No, you're not  
Snape: Yes, I am  
McGonnalle: No, you're not  
Snape: Yes, I am  
McGonnalle: No, you're not  
Snape: Yes, I am, yes I am_

_FRANK: I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge  
McGonnalle: I can get a sparrow with a bow and arrow  
Snape: I can live on bread and cheese  
McGonnalle: And only on that?  
Snape: Yes  
McGonnalle: So can a rat _

_Snape: Any note you can reach I can go higher I can sing anything higher than you  
McGonnalle: No, you can't  
Snape: Yes, I can  
McGonnalle: No, you can't  
Snape: Yes, I can  
McGonnalle: No, you can't  
Snape: Yes, I can  
McGonnalle: No, you can't  
Snape: Yes, I can  
McGonnalle: No, you can't  
Snape: Yes, I can_

_McGonnalle: Anything you can buy I can buy cheaper I can buy anything cheaper than you  
Snape: Fifty cents  
McGonnalle: Forty cents  
Snape: Thirty cents  
McGonnalle: Twenty cents  
Snape: No, you can't  
McGonnalle: Yes, I can, yes, I can_

_Snape: Anything you can say I can say softer  
McGonnalle: I can say anything softer than you  
Snape: No, you can't  
McGonnalle: Yes, I can  
Snape: No, you can't  
McGonnalle: Yes, I can  
Snape: No, you can't  
McGonnalle: Yes, I can, yes, I can_

_Snape: I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker  
McGonnalle: I can do it quicker and get even sicker  
Snape: I can open any safe  
McGonnalle: Without being caught?  
Snape: Sure  
McGonnalle: That's what I thought (you crook)_

_Snape: Any note you can hold I can hold longer  
McGonnalle: I can hold any note longer than you  
Snape: No, you can't  
McGonnalle: Yes, I can  
Snape: No, you can't  
McGonnalle: Yes, I can  
Snape: No, you can't  
McGonnalle: Yes, I can, yes, I can  
Snape: No, you can't - yes, you can _

_McGonnalle: Anything you can wear I can wear better In what you wear I'd look better than you  
Snape: In my coat  
McGonnalle: In your vest  
Snape: In my shoes  
McGonnalle: In your hat  
Snape: No, you can't  
McGonnalle: Yes, I can, yes, I can _

_Snape: Anything you can say I can say faster  
McGonnalle: I can say anything faster than you  
Snape: Noyoucan't  
McGonnalle: YesIcan  
Snape: Noyoucan't  
McGonnalle: YesIcan  
Snape: Noyoucan't  
McGonnalle: YesIcan  
Snape: Noyoucan't  
McGonnalle: YesIcan_

_Snape: I can jump a hurdle  
McGonnalle: I can wear a girdle  
Snape: I can knit a sweater  
McGonnalle: I can fill it better  
Snape: I can do most anything  
McGonnalle: Can you bake a pie?  
Snape: No  
McGonnalle: Neither can I_

_Snape: Anything you can sing I can sing sweeter  
McGonnalle: I can sing anything sweeter than you  
Snape: No, you can't  
McGonnalle: Yes, I can  
Snape: No, you can't  
McGonnalle: Oh, yes, I can  
Snape: No, you can't  
McGonnalle: Yes, I can  
Snape: No, you can't  
McGonnalle: Yes, I can  
Snape: No, you can't, can't, can't  
McGonnalle: Yes, I can, can, can, can  
Snape: No, you can't  
McGonagall: Yes, I can_

The crowed were surprised; scared they could not believe that the two meanest teachers had a wild side, the hall finally burst in to applause. Snape and McGonagall bowed and ran off stage as Dumbledore come back up.

"Now wasn't that… great… OK now why don't we get to our next contestants, next we have, Draco Malfoy lead singer, Blaise Zabini in guitar, Crabbe on base, and Goyle on drums, playing for you Me And My Gang."

The boy appeared on stage,

_Way on down to Southern Alambama  
with the guitars jamming  
that's where were headed  
straight up to Butte, Montana  
singin' "Lord I was born a  
ramblin' man"  
California to Oregon  
Even New York City  
got one or two hillbillies  
ready to hit the road_

_It's a brother and a sister  
kinda of thang  
raise up your hands  
if you all wanna to hang  
with me and my gang  
we live to ride, we ride to live  
me and my gang , jump on that train  
grab hold of them reigns  
we're gonna rock this thang,  
cock this thang  
me and my gang, Yeah - Me and  
my gang_

_We got hippies, gypsies, freaks  
and geeks  
High class women in daisy duke denim  
bangin on gongs and singing  
our songs  
Dude named Elrock jammin'  
on an ipod  
beer and bonfires  
wide open throttle  
coors in a bottle  
It's all for one and one for all, y'all_

_It's a brother and a sister  
kinda of thang  
raise up your hands  
if you all wanna to hang  
with me and my gang  
we live to ride, we ride to live  
me and my gang , jump on that train  
grab hold of them reigns  
we're gonna rock this thang,  
cock this thang  
me and my gang, Yeah - Me and  
my gang_

_Yeha - Woo!  
Na,Na,Na,Na,Na,Na,Na,Na,Na,Na,Na  
Na,Na,Na,Na,Na,Na  
Na,Na,Na,Na,Na,Na,Na,Na,Na,Na,Na_

_It's a brother and a sister  
kind of thang  
raise up your hands  
if you all want to hang  
with me and my gang  
we live to ride, we ride to live  
me and my gang, jump on that train  
grab hold of them reigns  
we're gonna rock this thang,  
cock this thang_

_Na,Na,Na,Na,Na,Na,Na,Na,Na,Na,Na  
Na,Na,Na,Na,Na,Na  
Na,Na,Na,Na,Na,Na,Na,Na,Na,Na,Na _

_Yeha me and my gang_

The gang took a bow and the room roared in applause, the boys quickly made there way off stage and Dumbledore walked on stage once more

"How was that now for our final performance we have to young ladies singing a song to there men please welcome Hermione Granger and Ginny Wesley sing Speechless."

The girl walked on stage and Ginny picked up the guitar that Blasie left up there as Hermione walked to the Mic "This song is dedicated to Ginny's boyfriend Blasie and to my boyfriend Draco." People were shocked to here that the Gryffindor princesses and the Slytherian Prince were a thing.

_Feels like I have always known you  
And I swear I dreamt about you  
All those endless nights I was alone  
It's like I've spent forever searching  
Now I know that it was worth it  
With you it feels like I am finally home_

_Falling head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life_

_'cause you leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
Can't help but surrender  
My everything to you_

_I thought I could resist you  
I thought that I was strong  
Somehow you were different from what I've known  
I didn't see you coming  
You took me by surprise and  
You stole my heart before I could say no_

_Falling head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life_

_You leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
I can't help but surrender  
Oh no  
My everything to you_

_You leave me speechless  
(the way you smile, the way you touch my face)  
You leave me breathless  
(it's something that you do I can't explain)  
I run a million miles just to hear you say my name  
Baby_

_You leave me speechless  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
I can't help but surrender  
My everything to you_

The girls took a bow and ran off stage as the applause was still going, the ran to find there boyfriends, but what they didn't know was that Draco and Blasie had asked Dumbledore if they could go back on stage so they could surprise there girlfriends.

Dumbledore made is was back on stage one more time.

"I know I said that that was the last performs but I had two young men want to sing a song for there girlfriends 1 year anniversary, so here comes Draco Malfoy and Blasie Zabini singing Your Everything." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye as he walked off stage.

When Hermione and Ginny heard Dumbledore say Draco and Blasie were going to sing them a song for there anniversary they ran to the front of the Great Hall and stood by the stage.

Draco and Blaise walked on stage and looked for the one they were sing to when they found them they started.

_Draco:_

_The first time I looked in your eyes I knew  
That I would do anything for you  
The first time you touched my face I felt  
What I've never felt with anyone else  
I wanna give back what you've givin' to me  
And I wanna witness all of your dreams  
Now that you've shown me who I really am  
I wanna be more then just your man_

_Both:  
I wanna be the wind that fills your sails  
And be the hand that lifts your veil  
Be the moon that moves your tides  
The sun coming up in your eyes  
Be the wheel that never rusts  
And be the spark that lights you up  
All that you've been dreaming of and more  
So much more, I wanna be your everything..._

_Blasie:  
When you wake up, I'll be the first thing you see  
And when it gets dark you can reach out to me  
I'll cherish your words and I'll finish your thoughts  
And I'll be your compass baby, when you get lost_

_Both:  
I wanna be the wind that fills your sails  
And be the hand that lifts your veil  
Be the moon that moves your tides  
The sun coming up in your eyes  
Be the wheel that never rusts  
Be the spark that lights you up  
All that you've been dreaming of and more  
So much more, I wanna be your everything..._

_Draco:  
I'll be the wheel that never rusts  
And be the spark that lights you up  
All that you've been dreaming of and more  
So much more, I wanna be your everything...  
I wanna be your everything_

_Both:  
I wanna be your everything  
I wanna be your everything_

Right when they finished that last note they were knocked over by two crying girls.

"I love you Draco" One said kissing Draco passionately.

"And I love you Blasie" The other said kissing Blasie passionately.

When the four stopped when they heard cheering, they looked around and saw the whole Great Hall on there feet cheering for them.

Draco and Blasie stood and help the girls up and looked into there eyes, then looked at each other then nodded.

"Ginny"

"Hermione"

The girls looked at them and smiled and said "Ya?"

Draco started "Hermione I love you with all my heart you know that right?" Hermione nodded.

"And you know I would do anything for you right?" Hermione nodded again

"So I was wondering…" Draco slowly got down on one knee and pulled a black velvet box. "Hermione Jane Granger…will you marry me?" he slowly opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

By now Hermione and Ginny were in tears, Hermione looked at Draco and said…

"Yes, Yes I will marry you." she jumped into Draco's arms.

Blaise looked at Ginny,

"So Gin I was wondering as well…." he got down on one knee and pulled out a green velvet box, "would you marry me?" he opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

Ginny looked at him with big eyes and pondered his question in her head. Finally she said "Of course I will marry you, what took you so long." she leap in to Blasie's arms.

And they lived happily ever after…of did they.

_AN: so what do you think?_

_I was thinking of making a second part but I don't know it depends on what u guys think._

_Plz read and review._


End file.
